The Flowers of the Shadows
by ElementalGuardianofWind
Summary: Life may be more delicate than you think. What if your life was not in your hands? What if it was left to something much more delicate,like a flower? The Yu-gi-oh cast soon learns how this feels when they recieve strange letters in the mail,beckoning them


The Flowers of the Shadows  
  
Chapter 1:It Begins  
  
By:None other than Windy-chan herself!  
  
Me(a.k.a. Windy-chan,or Windy for short):Hello,welcome to my fanfic! I have finally gone solo! Some may know me from other fanfics,by other names,which I have been switching constantly now! Most here know me by Fuu,some know me from other sites as Faeriel,Fae,Aijin,Krysta,Celeste, Seishin,Sei-chan,Mie,and now...Windy-chan! This nickname I shall probably be keeping for a while,that is,until I find another name I like...that might take a while....  
  
Yami:Good,you have switched your name too many times to keep up with,it's getting confusing...  
  
Windy:Look who's talking Yami,Yami Yugi,Pharoh,Spirit of the puzzle,Yu-gi-oh...  
  
Yami:Alright,alright,I get the point...but aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Windy:No,I don't think I a-ah crap....-_-;;  
  
Super Mega Dizzy High-Pitched Japanese Lawyer(SMHPJL):Hello! Now where's that disclaimer? *is smoking pixie stix*  
  
Windy:no...please,not the words that hurt my hands so b-hey,you're only 8! These lawyers get younger every day...hey! You're smoking! You're too young to do that! *stamps out burning pixie stix*  
  
SMHPJL:My.....pixie...stix....WAHHHH!!!! *runs off*  
  
Windy:dang,another lawyer will be here any second now...*sighs* eh...the younger ones crack too soon,he'll be happier when he gets home..*snaps fingers* hope he likes the pixie stix...now,what lawyer do I have to deal with next?  
  
Yami:Couldn't you just type the disclaimer?  
  
Windy:No,I feel like baffling lawyers today! ^____^  
  
Yami:*sighs* there will be no living with her after this....  
  
Confusing Lawyer #1 &2:Hello!  
  
CL#1:We are lawyers!  
  
CL#2:Now who are you?  
  
Windy:Who am I? *poses while speaking* I am Authoress Windy! And in the name of authoresses everywhere,I shall baffle you!  
  
CL#1:You cannot baffle us!  
  
CL#2:We are Borg-I mean Lawyers!  
  
CL#1:Now tell me the truth,what are you planning to do? No Lies!  
  
Windy: Fine...I am planning not to put the disclaimer to attract many petty lawyers and confuse,annoy,baffle,and trick my weasly black guts out.  
  
CL#1:I said no lies!  
  
CL#2:I think she's telling the truth  
  
CL#2:Why would she tell the truth if that was what she really planned to do?  
  
Windy:Unless she knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if she told it to you.  
  
CL#1:No!  
  
CL#2:Our petty little minds can't handle this!  
  
CL#1&2:NOOOOOOOO!!!! *both burst into flames*  
  
Windy:Ooh,this proves my theory that lawyers are actually human...  
  
Yami:*sighs* This is going to take a while...  
  
**Many many hours and many many baffled lawyers later...**  
  
Silent But Stern Negotiating Lawyer: -.-  
  
Windy:Fine then,I will say the disclaimer if you give me 10,000 pixie stix  
  
SBSNL:-.-  
  
Windy:Fine,1,000  
  
SBSNL:-.-  
  
Windy:500?  
  
SBSNL:-.-  
  
Windy:100?  
  
SBSNL:'_'  
  
Windy:50?  
  
SBSNL:'_'  
  
Windy:30?  
  
SBSNL:'.'  
  
Windy:Fine..10,but that's my final offer!  
  
SBSNL:^_^ *nods*  
  
Windy:*shakes hands* you are a stiff negotiator  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh,Pirates of the Carribean,Sailor Moon,Star Trek Voyager,or any other shows whose sayings I happened to mention in here...NOW GIMME MY PIXIE STIX!  
  
SBSNL:^_^ *gives over 10 pixie stix*  
  
Windy:*eats happily* now,on with the fic!  
  
Yami:Finally...  
  
Windy:Shush!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the way,I shall be using the japanese names,for those who don't know them,here they are...  
  
Yugi=Yuugi Yami=Yami  
  
Joey=Jounouchi or Jou Tristan=Honda  
  
Tea=Anzu Bakura=Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura=Bakura Seto=Seto  
  
Serenity=Shizuka Mokuba=Mokuba  
  
Ishizu=Isis Marik=Marik  
  
Yami Marik=Malik  
  
If you wish to put corrections to this list,please mention them in your reviews!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Also remember these:  
  
" "=talking ' '=thought  
  
/ /=Yuugi to Yami  
  
\ \=Yami to Yuugi  
  
=Ryou to Bakura  
  
=Bakura to ryou  
  
( (=Marik to Malik  
  
) )=Malik to Marik  
  
Now that that's done with,on with the fic!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Flowers of the Shadows  
  
Chapter 1:It Begins  
  
It was a late afternoon and the bells of Domino High had just rung. Now the students were free to enjoy the fine autumn day. Students were coming out by the dozens,although they weren't exactly rushing,as was the way of the students in this particular school. If you were to look hard enough,you would see a boy waiting at the doors of the school.  
  
He was 15 years of age,although his height made him appear to be much younger. His hair was tri-colored and shaped into 5 equally sized spikes and his eyes a brilliant violet,full of youthful brightness that seemed far beyond the capacity of a boy his age to hold. He was considered as one of the nicest and most friendly people in the school.  
  
"Yuugi!"A cheery,short brown-haired girl shouted,running up to the boy.  
  
"Hey Anzu!"Yuugi replied,now that his friend was here,he could go home,although he planned on walking home with his friends,he had something else on his mind. He started to pick up his backpack.  
  
"Hold on,Jounouchi and Honda are coming,they're just a bit.....distracted..."Anzu said,putting a tone of annoyance in her voice,stressing it on the word distracted.  
  
"Kept after class again?"Yuugi asked.  
  
"Exactly...you won't believe what it's for this time..."Anzu replied,sighing.  
  
"That's da last time i grab a not from YOU!"said a voice with a strong brooklyn accent that echoed throughout the hall.  
  
"Well,I can't be blamed if you are clumsy,"a different voice responded.  
  
""Da note ya gave me caused this,so it's YOUR fault!"shouted the first voice.  
  
"No,it's YOUR fault for knocking over that chemical!"the second voice shouted.  
  
"It's YOUR fault!"  
  
"No,YOUR fault!"  
  
"YOUR fault!"  
  
"YOUR fault!"  
  
"YOURS!"  
  
"YOURS!"  
  
"YOURS!!!"  
  
"YOURS!!!!!"  
  
And so dust clouds stirred as the two friends began to fight,which naturally lured everyone to watch,as this did not happen often,and it was quite fun to egg them on.  
  
"C'mon Jou,you can do better than that!"one person shouted.  
  
"Honda,you almost got him finished!"another shouted.  
  
And although they were very good friends,these shouts did indeed motivate them to try to beat the other to a pulp. Eventually,the dust clouds of the pointless 30-second fight cleared to show a blond-haired boy trying to escape the headlock of a boy whose brown hair was fashioned into a single spike above his forehead.  
  
"Jounouchi! Honda! Stop it!"Anzu shouted. With an air of annoyance and anger radiating around her,she proceeded to walk up to the two and dragged Honda off Jounouchi by the ear.  
  
"Ow...ow...ow! Stop it Anzu! Ow! Ow! Stop!!!"Honda whined,trying to resist the pull of Anzu's delicate,yet strong hand.  
  
"You should know better than to headlock your own friend!"Anzu scolded,tugging on Honda's ear even harder because of his resistance.  
  
"Ow! C'mon Anzu! Could you at least NOT pull so HARD?!" Honda asked,deciding not to resist the tugging and pain she put on his ear.  
  
"I'll stop pulling on your ear when you APOLOGIZE TO JOUNOUCHI!!!"Anzu yelled directly into his ear,sending Honda directly into a state of shock.  
  
Yuugi now was talking to Jounouchi about the fight,and although he did have an idea of what caused it,he was indeed still curious.  
  
"So why exactly were you fighting Honda?"Yuugi asked him.  
  
"To settle who's fault it was that we had to stay after class,simple as that Yug,"Jounouchi responded.  
  
"Still,that's no reason to fight him. You two are good friends! Why would you fight your friend?"Yuugi asked,indeed Jou's reason did not seem like enough for this situation.  
  
"It's just da way we settle things,a way ta get rid of anger,we don't try ta actually HURT each otha,well,maybe we do sometimes,but otherwise it's just for da purpose of settling things"Jou said.  
  
A nervous look was on Yuugi's face,which was followed by a sigh,"I'm glad I'm not in Honda's position at the moment,"he then thought for a bit,finally responding with,"but you still need to apologize to Honda!"  
  
"Fine then Yug,"Jou responded.  
  
After Jou and Honda FINALLY apologized to each other,Yuugi and his friends finally left Domino high. Jou and Honda were explaining to Yuugi why they had to stay after class,although he wasn't really listening to them,he pieced together and assumed that Honda was passing Jou a note and while Jou was reaching for it,he knocked a chemical into the concoction they were trying to make for chemistry class,causing it to explode and send fluffy pink goo splattering,which happened to dissolve a few select things. Now Jou had to come in tomorrow to clean the chemistry classroom along with Honda and they BOTH had to copy the note 30 times to advoid 4 months detention. They both sighed,their chemistry teacher was unfortunately known for unusual punishments. Still,Yuugi didn't catch much of that,for he was in deep thought,every once in a while responding with yeahs,uh-huhs,and oks.  
  
\So I see your still thinking about that letter aibou?\ a voice rang in Yuugi's head. Even though many others would think this quite weird and think they're going insane if a voice rang in their that was not quite their own,but Yuugi was quite used to this,this was the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle,the one whom he called Yami.  
  
/Yes Yami,I am. Though doesn't it seem weird to you to get a letter like that?/Yugi responded.  
  
\How should I know? You barely get mail,except for the occasional request to join a tournament,and that's about all. I guess it's weird,it is different...\  
  
/Exactly! I don't usually get things like this in the mail,what could it be?/  
  
\We'll talk about it later aibou,we're approaching your house.\  
  
So Yuugi closed the mindlink with his yami and proceeded to say goodbye to his friends when he got home. He now walked into the Kami Game Store,only to be greeted by his grandpa.  
  
"Yuugi,there's someone here to see you,"he said.  
  
"Oh?"was Yuugi's response.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Windy:So,that'd be my first chappie!  
  
Yami:You would've finished a lot sooner if you'd just put the disclaimer instead of bothering the lawyers...  
  
Windy:Shush! I can bother the lawyers all i want,as long as i eventually put the disclaimer,you're not one of THEM,are you?  
  
Yami:NO!!!! I am NOT an evil,petty,annoying little thing called a lawyer,if you MUST relate me to them,I am an attourney  
  
Windy:Aren't they the same thing?  
  
Yami:No,lawyers are more annoying,but so are attourneys,yet not as annoying...*goes into deep thought* Argh! Forget I said that...  
  
Windy:Okay,which reminds me of something else I'm doing,It's called Baffle the Lawyer,where I have a lawyer here for the week,and you can baffle,confuse,annoy,and trick your weasly black guts out. ^__^ This week it's........the Silent But Stern Negotiating Lawyer!  
  
SBSNL:^_^  
  
Windy:Enjoy baffling him,but remember to do this you MUST R&R to do this! And....if I get enough reviews,I shall post another episode by midnight,since it's new year's eve ^______^ *dances with sparklers*  
  
Yami:So R&R,flames shall be used to light sparklers!  
  
WIndy:So,R&R,and Ja-ne!  
  
Everyone Elese:Ja-ne! 


End file.
